


How to get a job as MI6's Quartermaster against your will:  A guide for idiots ( and Q )

by AnAppleADay



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Her name is Katherine, I hope, Identity Porn, James is a kid with a crush, Kinda, Like the Empress, Look Mom I made some plot, M/M, Q Has a Cat, Q is a Holmes, That is legit a tag, almost forgot that one, i'll tag more as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAppleADay/pseuds/AnAppleADay
Summary: You get a call from the most powerful man in Britain saying: Oh no MI6 is getting attacked! Please help us Obi Wan you're our only hope. (Q is paraphrasing but you get what he means right?)Q gets bored. Mycroft knows that bad things happen when one of his younger brothers gets bored.MI6 is trying to drag its tech department into the 21st century. Who better to help them than a reluctant Holmes.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody/anybody who clicked this fic. 
> 
> This is my attempt of an attempt of making a bigger fic than usual that actually contains some plot !! 
> 
> I have no beta, all mistakes are mine I raised them from the ground (Look at my children grow).
> 
> Anyways I do hope you enjoy.

He has been awake for 34 hours now.

It feels like his eyes are melting behind his glasses from the low light emitted by his computer screen but the code was just so beautiful. The Russian attempt at hacking her Majesty’s MI5 didn’t go unnoticed by him or the authorities and he was given the task of returning the favour.  
Evening out the playing fields you can say.  
The only difference was he got in, burrowing so deep into their network they wouldn’t find him even if they decided to go through each individual line of code. Their attempt was abysmal at best, hadn’t even scratched the surface of his firewall. 

Not that he built the firewall, no, no, he just improved it as much as he could with ough detection.  
When you want something done right...exactly. 

It is also of some not that he wasn’t exactly given the task of looking into it per say, more it was strongly demanded by one man. He was gonna take a look himself of course, but sometimes he fell back into his old habits of not doing something out of spite. Or doing something out of spite, whichever way you look. Yes, it was far easier to pretend to be extremely busy and just by doing this would disrupt his schedule, but he still looked. 

Old habits are called old habits for a reason. 

His tea had gone cold hours ago forgotten. He could get up and walk those few steps to the kitchen to pop it in the microwave, but everyone knew that heated up tea was a travesty.

A fresh cuppa it is. 

As the kettle boiled Q debated ordering some take out, curry perhaps. The only things currently in his fridge were a new pack of batteries and an old mustard bottle he bought ages ago and never used. It has been some time since he had a proper meal that wasn’t earl grey, God help him if he had to endure another lecture on being too thin by the man who has the impulse control of a four-year-old on sugar. 

Pouring the tea into the cup he wondered if Katherine was up and if she needed her kitty litter changed. The food bowl was full so she was probably curled somewhere sleeping the night (day?) away. As long as the cat wasn’t sleeping in his server like that one time Q didn’t care where she slept. God only know how she managed to squeeze herself into the opening at the ceiling and fall asleep in there. Of course, after the cat nap (hehe), she meowed so loudly he was forced to crawl out of bed and open the front panel and let the queen out. 

Now when he thought about it, curry and chips did sound lovely, but before he could reach for one of the unused mobiles on his counter the one phone located on the coffee table vibrated violently. 

“I’ve voodoo, I’ve got hoodoo, I got things I ain’t even tried and I’ve got friends on the other side.’’

Well, at least his tea was done. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man with the umbrella is back. 

He has been down here 7 times in just as many weeks and it was scaring everybody. It was scaring her especially because he always stopped in front of her station. Two months ago she was hired by a woman called Danielle Marsh, code name R. 

Jennifer didn’t expect much when she came for the interview, she had expected to get a letter saying thanks but no thanks and not the phone call she received two days after the interview saying she was hired. Walking into Q branch the first day was terrifying, meeting M and major Boothroyd was worse. 

M was terrifying, a woman that looked like a grandma but was cold as ice and as sharp. Jennifer understood after she passed the muster with four other people hired the rumour of ‘The pitbull of MI6’.

Major Boothroyd was old, old, and experienced. He preferred to be called Major Boothroyd instead of Q. He was very polite if somewhat distracted with all the construction around them. Danielle explained later that she had finally put her foot down and went around her boss directly to M about Q branch. She had demanded funding to pull the tech branch into the 21st century, much to her surprise she got exactly what she had demanded.

Still, it was hard to convince Q to join the modern world of hacking and espionage. The dinosaur, relict of a time passed by was whispered in the halls about him. 

R had eased her into the job as gently as she could, which was not gently at all. Jennifer was assured she would be spared handling any agents for now. Her main job was data gathering and she knew how to do that. Still, it took her some time to get into the swing of things, like the fact that everyone carried a gun and that she will have to carry one too. Security was ridiculous, she had 4 key cards for 5 different doors and that was only for the ground floor. 

One week into her job the man with the umbrella showed up and she noticed. 

The general rule of the floor where all the little techies had their station was too keep your head down and do your job. Everything happening around you was not your business. When the man with the umbrella entered Q branch together with R everyone slid down even further into their seats. The man walked leisurely, tapping his black umbrella every couple of steps listening to R explain all the changes done to Q branch.

He usually wore a three piece suit and always had that classic black umbrella. 

He walked around slowly, taking all in, almost admiring the changes. Jennifer saw how the place looked like before the modernization and it was quite a change. Everyone told her he was the one actually running the place, and she had to agree with them. Regular people didn’t get guided tours of MI6 guided by the second in command of Q branch. Most of the times he was followed by a woman, his assistant probably. She walked behind them, her yes glued to the blackberry in her palm. Her heels were to die for and Jen wished she had the money to buy a pair and the balance to walk on them without falling on her face.

It was better not to draw attention to herself when he was there. She ducked her head and went back to digging up dirt about some small town mobster in Latvia. 

The TMWTU returned the next week and the next. Every time he walked around with R, never with Major Boothroyd. To be fair, the ageing Q rarely went out of his office where he designed new tools(toys) to be used by 00 agents. 

The gossip in MI6 was the same as in her old firm. Jen took her lunch with Jake and Anne from Q branch and Harold from H branch and it took her only one day to learn who was shagging who. Jen and Jake were convinced that the black umbrella was a hidden weapon like a gun or a knife or maybe both! Anne wasn’t convinced though and Harold only wanted to get to the cafeteria so he wouldn't get stuck with the egg salad sandwich again. 

It was an unfortunate tragedy or a fortunate tragedy that TMWTU was present when MI6 was attacked.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mycroft Holmes was pleased. It has been some time since he felt the emotion that it hadn't registered at first. 

The renewal of Q branch was going, he would dare say, swimmingly. Those extra funding he slipped in were getting used for appropriate purposes. It hardly mattered to him that certain MPs will not be able to build their grand fish tank of a moat for their castle in Scotland. 

It is also very important to point out he might not be as technologically knowledgeable as some people but he recognised and appreciated quality.  
Yes, everything was going to plan.  
Naturally, that is when everything went to shit.


	2. Chapter two

Jennifer jumped in her seat when the alarm started blasting. The main screen turned on rapidly spewing line and lines of code too fast for anyone to follow. Danielle and another programmer rushed forward each grabbing a keyboard.  
‘’What the is happening?! How the hell did they get in?!’’

From Jens perspective it was no use, it was as if they had just gone around their firewall and not through it like most. They were taking everything. R looked like she will murder whoever did this with her bare hands. 

‘’Slow them down.’’

Danielle's head snapped to the man now gripping his umbrella in one hand and leisurely dialling a number with the other. His eyes still glued to the screen showing only the hacker getting deeper and deeper he pressed the phone to his ear. It took 2 rings for the line to connect.  
‘’I need you to stop the attack on MI6.’’  
Moment of silence passed, the only thing you could hear was hitting the keys.  
‘’Yes now...no I do not care you haven’t had your cup of tea...’’  
His face became tight for a split second.  
‘’Yes I will owe you one.’’ He ended the called and once again turned towards Danielle. 

‘’A third party will stop the hacker. Do try not to attack him.’’  
You could almost hear R grinding her teeth down while at the same trying to lock the hacker out of their data. Their efforts were going to waste, unfortunately. The hacker had cracked almost every internal security system they had. 

The alarm started screaming again but this time their firewall was broken, completely annihilated in a matter of seconds. She didn’t exactly understand what happened with the hacker and the third party but she later heard from one of the programmers that the third party metaphorically grabbed the hacker by the ear and yanked him or her out of their servers. 

Instantly everything was calm and quiet, the hacker was calm and TMWTU looked at the screens with considering eyes. A message popped up: He wasn’t very smart in covering his trail. You owe me.

Beneath it was a link. R and the tech looked at each other before they clicked it. A blog opened up containing rants against the crown and the capitalism that was threatening to consume us all if proper measures weren’t used to contain its spreading. He, one Patrick Brock Hall, also provided links to his FB, Instagram, Twitter and Patreon. 

‘’Well now, since the threat has been taken care off and you got the name of the hacker in a packet with a bow on it I do hope MI6 will use the information.’’  
‘’There is no need to worry about that Mr.Holmes. There is a great number of agents in London who will gladly take care of the problem.’’  
‘’I should hope. Thank you R, this has been very insightful into the workings of Q branch. We shall be seeing each other soon.’’

With that, he walked away getting lost in the still panicking techs who were trying to gather data and organise everything. Mr.Holmes was it?

Well, at least she now had gossip of her own. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Q cracked his fingers and his back. Grabbing a discarded rag behind his screen he took off his glasses and tried to clean them. He only managed to spread what looked like grease on them.  
He wasn’t used to feeling guilty about not doing something. While he did stop MI6 files from leaking he did break their firewall. He could have gone around it, cracking it if you will, but at that point he ha decided to go the shorter and harder way. 

Maybe he didn’t feel guilty about leaving Her Mayest without her knickers on but more about ruining the subtle improvements he made to her knickers?

His tea was lukewarm now, not worth throwing away so he chugged it down as fast as possible. It was still good, although too weak for a good shot of caffeine. Did he order that curry? He couldn’t remember if he did, oh well, even if he did more curry for later. He hit 2 on the second phone and waited for the line to connect. 

It has been some time since he got his hands dirty, hacking didn’t count. Perhaps some inventing would help him get out of his creative funk. He already had one design in mind he was planning on giving to his brother who would have used it as he seemed fit. Now, MI6 needed all the help they could get and his invention would help in with that. Mycroft will not be happy but he will accept it just so they could be even. 

The balance needed to be kept. 

There was only one thing he needed to acquire before he could even start the long process of assembling and coding. 

‘’Chillies Curry. Whadda you want?’’

But first, some food. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eve Moneypenny, Eve for friends, Ms.Moneypenny for colleagues, Moneypants if you nasty (no one dared except 007), did what was needed and excelled at it. She was a woman who worked for a woman in a male dominated society. 

Knives and guns could only get you so far.

Eve discovered pointy high heels, just the right amount of make up, fitter costumes, and sharp smiles could get you further. The whole ‘I’ll step on your balls if you piss me off’ worked in her advantage too. She called heads of organisations, wrote reports for M and allowed only the few who were called to meet with M. The rest of MI6 quickly learned that demanding or threatening Eve to see M was stupid and ended with them crying mostly.

After all she did shoot 007 off of that bloody train. Wrong target but a beautiful shot after all. When she was offered the place as M’s secretary she thought she would hate it. Oh how wrong she was. Threats could be given in a much subtle way than just pointing your gun at them. 

Mr.Holmes was an oddity in a way she didn’t know who he was. She wondered if he was related to that detective that helped MI5 with their cases. M respected him, although almost begrudgingly, and had monthly meeting with him. Only Moneypenny, Tanner and specially selected 00s knew that half of those meetings hadn’t occurred in the space MI6 occupied. 

This was one of such meeting. A nondescript building in the older part of London, Eve was sure that if you leaned out the window you would see St.Paul's Cathedral. It was a private office of a psychotherapist who was now on vacation. Full of books and antiques it looked like it was made especially for Mr.Holmes, maybe that is the reason it was chosen. 

006 entered first doing a sweep of the room, followed by Eve, M and Tanner bringing back the rear. Mr.Holmes was already there seated in a leather chair leaning on his umbrella, Anthea was sitting on a sofa up against the wall her eyes glued to the phone in her hand. It was Anthea this week, she was sure of it. 

After everyone was comfortable, Eve and M across from Holmes, Tanner next to the window and 006 at the door his hands crossed in front of him.  
‘’Thank you for meeting me on a such a short notice. I bear a message from my hacker, a an apology if you must.’’ He waved his hand towards one of the shelves lining all the walls. Silver cases, 15 of them when counted were arranged in a pyramid shape.  
‘’I took the liberty of arranging that the top one is 006s since he is the one that usually accompanies you these days. On the top is a direct message from him.’’ 

Alec, grabbed the envelope of the top sliding the paper out.  
“ Walther PPK/S, nine-millimeter, palm coded to a 00 agent. Less of a random killing machine, more of a personal statement.” Inside the metal case was the before mentioned walther gleaming.

Eve really wanted one.

M was still regarding Holms with a cold gaze.  
‘’An apology? You mean an apology for destroying our firewalls and leaving us completely open to attack. Half of Q branch is scrambling to get everything back running and now you bring me evidence of your hacker not only hacking the MI6 himself but also taking information from one of our most secure files. Why should we not arrest him with all said?’’

Mr.Holmes smiled and crossed his fingers over the top of his umbrella.  
‘’And how exactly do you plan on doing that? His identity does not exists, believe me I check once a month. Even the hard copies are gone. I can assure you that even if you did manage to locate him in the vast expanses of the internet he would simply disappear again like nothing happen. My advice to you would be to forget his existence.’’ He stood up casually moving towards the door with Antea following behind.  
‘’Oh and keep in mind he did save MI6 from a major information leak. The same information leak that was an inside job by one of your employees.’’  
He stopped momentarily and smoothed out his coat.  
‘’Until next time M, 006, Miss Moneypenny.’’

The door closed soundlessly behind him and a silence fell on the remaining people in the room.  
‘’This is a damn fine gun.’’  
M’s eyes snapped to 006 who instantly relaxed into the fall throwing on his most charming smile. Good God it appears that all those months spent in Russia really did freeze his brain. 

Eve looked to the roof of an adjacent building as she was stepping into the car behind M and saw a glare of a sniper rifle. Eve didn't order a sniper positioned on that building meaning that Mr.Holmes, however unarmed he looked, was well protected.

She would also wager a month's pay that the umbrella is a secret weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

His phone buzzed at 12.39 am. 

‘ _Are you alright?_ ’

How many times did he sent that same text to him fearing he would never get the answer.

‘ _I’m fine. Dinner_?’

‘ _Murder_.’

God he was bored again, he made those guns two months ago and surprisingly none had needed repairs for now. He only hoped R (of course he knew who R was, do keep up) had put the fear of God into the 00 division about losing and/or breaking their custom weapons. 

He dropped his phone on the couch as he made a mental note to check up on him later on. Mycroft wasn’t the only one who could use the cctv in London as his playthings. He tried not to trip over Kat as she wound around his legs leaving a nice trail of grey hair on his black slacks. The tube ride from the job interview was dull but not as dull as the interview itself. He went in under a false name and credentials that didn’t contain even a tenth of what he has done. 

He smiled fakely through the preliminaries and through the psych exam (which let’s be honest he wouldn’t pass if they weren’t so damn standard and he had made himself remember the answer to all the questions when he was five. It’s never too early to start planning).

The interviewers look like someone smushed a businessman and an IT specialist together, or like you forced and IT specialist to put on a cheap suit and act normal for a day. They had asked him why he wanted to work for their company they worked for he (can’t exactly remember it’s name alright) and he gave them a bland answer like they expected. Honestly speaking he will probably get the job but he had no intention of taking it. It would be so boring he would probably blow his brains out (not physically mind you) and killing of the character he had made up. 

The phone vibrated again.

**‘Dinner. 7 pm sharp. Dress accordingly’**

It was amusing how his oldest brother always gave commands and expected them to be followed. Funny knowing that in their family following was a laughable offence. Nevertheless he went hunting for a clean pair of slacks void of cat hair. 

He took a cab knowing that the look he would get from Mycroft for creasing his slacks was worth the extra pounds. The place was locked tighter than fort knox when he got there but it didn’t look it. The one security guard at the door let him in with a slight nod even though Q was sure the man had never seen him in his life. The door shut behind him leaving him in the front room of the house. Anthea was nowhere to be found which was odd on its own. He let his ears guide him to the dining room where the sound of voices could be heard through the closed doors, only to stop at the sight of a gun thrown in front of them 

The same gun he had given to an agent of MI6.

His phone buzzed in his back pocket where he had stuffed it while getting into the cab. A new message from Anthea. 

**_‘’Library, Sun, 6.1.76.’’_ ** ____

__Grabbing the gun he headed down the hallway and took a left into the library. A book was open on the table next to Mycrofts’ favourite chair. Q walked to the far side of the room where military books were kept and started to scan the shelves for The art of war by Sun Tzu. He took the book out and felt the weight in his hand as he pushed his hand into the gap it left feeling for a button or a lever of any kind. His fingers brushed against what felt like a small dip on the edge of the wood so he pushed down gently on it._ _

__A click sounded and the shelf popped up slightly as if on a spring. He pulled on it not expecting it to be so easy to move, Mycroft obviously spent some money on this entrance. A door was behind it with a keyboard access and what appeared to look like a iris scanner. The code (he assumed for today seeing as his brother was a paranoid person) was Sherlock's birthday and not surprisingly his eye scan was accepted even though he could only guess how he had gotten that._ _

__The door swung open and he was greeted by a security slash panic room with a ladder that by his accounts led to the main bedroom. All cameras were functioning properly including the one in the dining room where his brother was being held at gunpoint. Yes, this is a proper mess._ _

__

__The first thing he saw was Mycroft with his eyes forward and Anthea standing behind his left shoulder. M, Miss Moneypenny and a double O were also in the room, the camera was very nicely positioned where the window should be (if the room had any windows) giving him a splendid view of the room. Mycroft, M and Miss Moneypenny were seated at the table with Mike on the head with the ladies on each side. The agent was stationed next to the door coiled tighter than a tesla coil. Q would be too if his boss and his boss’s boss were held at gunpoint and he had lost his primary weapon._ _

__He moved the camera with a simple console command just a smidge to the left and his brothers eyes snapped to it immediately. Something like relief could be seen in his eyes, or as close to relief as Mycroft could feel, while his face stayed blank. The one holding the gun was turned backwards to the camera while he did his monologue. Q only assumed he was doing his monologue as the cameras didn’t give any audio output but he would wager his assumption was spot on from the beating of the vein in M’s temple._ _

__Well it was time for him to get to work._ _

__\-----------------------------------------------_ _

__Eve eyed Bond leaning up against the wall feigning nonchalance while the idiot waved the gun around the room during his rant. Never mind that the idiot was, till about 15 minutes ago, supposed to be their next quartermaster. You could say that the chances of that were now below zero kelvin._ _

__Mr.Leopold was a promising tech in his department and was the only one who fit every criteria as a quartermaster (everyone else had said no, including R who had to sit down from laughing so hard before saying she would rather retire than run this shit fest). He was a bit on the boring side, Bond took one look at him and said the man would have a better chance of running a puppy pen. It would be a lie to say that the decision wasn’t rushed as Major Boothroyd had announced his retirement._ _

__Boring he was not obviously since he was screaming about ending the rule of capitalist swine and exposing all the secrets they harbor and hold over the little people. Her gun was in her purse which was hung over the back of her seat. M’s gun was in a similar position she was sure. She took a glance at Mr.Holmes who was staring blankly at the lunatic, hand gripping the table._ _

__‘’Oh and don’t get me started on those guns the golden children got from our ‘saviour’ who didn’t even do anything! Who does he think he is giving a gun with palm-coding that we aren’t allowed to touch!’’_ _

__M being the cold hearted bitch with balls bigger than old man Churchill took her eyes off the lunatic and looked at Mr.Holmes. ‘’Yes I wanted to ask before we were so rudely interrupted, what would happen if the guns needed to be repaired? Do you have a way of contacting the man?’’_ _

__‘’Yes but he doesn’t answer half the time. He was invited tonight but never RVSP-ed.’’_ _

__Eve could just stare at them in shock at how calm and collected the two of them were even when faced with death. True brits through and through. There was a chance at a rescue then if the hacker was suppose to be joining them. Leopold started laughing at that still pointing the gun straight at Holmes head._ _

__‘’He’s gonna join us yes, well, well, well I just can’t wait to meet the man behind the idea. Maybe he can even grab his invention from the hallway and I can get Mr.Bond to shot him with it. Isn’t that a perfect end for the man who stole my achievement. It was supposed to be me!!!’’_ _

__He violently turned around pointing the gun at Bond who was just a second away from jumping in the man and disarming him. The lunatic was even more insane that she thought. He tried to hid his actions behind a bigger purpose like capitalism but instead he was like anyone else, just wanted to get recognised for his work. Too bad he went about it the wrong way and felt a need to create a hack on the British government. Mind you it wasn’t even a fake hack._ _

__‘’I was supposed to be the hero, the one who saves MI6 from a hacker, the one that everyone looks up to!! I was even chosen for quartermaster and yet everyone just talks about that bastard!!!!’’_ _

___The door opened and a man walked in, lifting the gun in his hand and shooting idiot four times; once in each knee and once in each shoulder. The gun dropped out of his hands where Bond dived for it and pointed it at the new man. Mr. Holmes was the first one to end the silence that started after the shots._  
“Well, this has all been very exciting but I would like to clean this up and actually eat something.’’  
The guards that she saw outside rushed in all decked in S.W.A.T. gear. It was one whole second of hell while the men yelled and cleared the room. Once again Mr.Holmes took charge of the situation. 

__“Yes, yes we are all quite alright. Please remove this man and spare my carpet from any further staining won’t you. Medical assistance is needed for him and then hand him over to the proper authorities.”_ _

__He turned to M who was looking over the situation calmly her eyes returning to the new man every couple of seconds. The man in question was looking at the gun he was holding looking over it in a careful manner.  
‘’MI6 will be taking care of any paperwork I believe?’’_ _

__There was nothing like the word paperwork to snap even the most powerful woman in Britain out of her trance._ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__Mr.Leopold was hefted up and cleared out of the room in a swift efficiency you would expect. God, Eve wished the double O-s worked so silently and quickly. Speaking of double O-s, 007 was still pointing the gun at the new man showing no sign of wavering._ _

___‘’You are late.’’_  
‘’Yes well I didn’t want to show up so took my time getting here. You are lucky I did arrive at all.’’  
‘’How did you know?’’  
‘’Well the gun laying in the foyer was a big give away, even more was that it was this gun, and the final clue was the text Anthea sent me.’’  
Eve turned around so fast she could feel the muscles in her neck protesting. Anthea was in the room, standing behind Mr.Holmes right shoulder, and yet she could have sworn she had left at one point. Good assistants are paid to be visible or not visible and Anthea was obviously at the top.  
‘’You could have planned this better.’’  
‘’And you could have predicted this if you had put more thought into the matter.’’  
‘’There was no possible forthsight that could have predicted that the madman was the leak and that he would bring the gun.’’  
‘’Do keep telling that to yourself. If you had needed assistance you could have asked. Both of us would have helped tracking down the leak.’’  
‘’I do hope you are not saying you would have helped out of the goodness of your heart?’’  
‘’Of course not.’’ 

__It was like a tennis match. Mr.Holmes was staring at the man and the man was staring at the gun not paying any attention to the room, Bond and the gun included._ _

__‘’What did you do to this gun?’’_ _

__Bond reacted with a slow blink, the only sign he was surprised. The man did something to the gun in his grip and in what felt less than a second the gun was in parts all lined neatly on the table.  
‘’It looks like it got chewed up by something.’’_ _

__‘’Drop the gun 007, he’s not going to attack us after saving us.’’_ _

___With some reluctance he lowered his gun and went to lean up against the wall still keeping an eye on the man._  
‘’Sit down please and for God's sake put that gun back together and return it to 007.’’  
Eve believed the man pouted for a split second before following the instruction and reassembling the gun. He took the gun by the barrel, offering the grip to the agent who after a second of staring at each other took it. The man sat down at the other head of the table, with two empty seats separating him from M and Eve. Mr.Holmes and the man stared at each other and while M might have once been a field agent doesn’t mean she had lost her touch. 

__While Mr.Holmes and their new guest didn’t on the first glance look the same there were small similarities in the way they held each other. Back straight, shoulders up, head held high up to show confidence but not too high to show ego. Their eyes were similarly shaped as well, blue and sharp in their observation of everything around them. The thing that threw her off was that the man was considerably younger than Mr.Holmes, probably as close to two decades between them. He was pretty though. Full lips, dark almost curly hair and long eyelashes around dark blue eyes hidden behind heavy glasses. Eve always felt just the smallest amount of hate for men who had longer eyelashes than her._ _

__The staring match had started to get heated (if staring matches can get heated) when the door opened and two cooks brought in their starters, french onion soup with homemade bruschetta, and a extra pair of plates with silverware for the new guest. They all started eating except for Bond who was still in an alert position and Anthea who had slipped out of the room at one point._ _

___‘’I do hope introductions are in order.’’ M interjected into the stretching silence after finishing her soup._  
‘’Yes they are. This is the man who saved your organisation from having the biggests information leak in the last 10 years.’’  
He took a sip of his wine that was left standing there since before the interruption.  
‘’He is also my youngest brother.’’ 

___It was only the fact of all her muscles locking up from those words that had saved M from getting wine in her face. M, the steel mountain she is didn’t even react besides lifting an eyebrow and reconsidering the young man. Another Holmes good Lord they already had their hand full with just the two of them._  
‘’I do presume you have a name?’’  
M addressed the second Holmes in the room who was still eating his soup.  
‘’Quillan Aquila Holmes. Our parents had a weird sense of humor. Either that or they absolutely hated us. Q is fine.’’  
‘’Yes what a horrible tragedy is to bear the name of Zeus’s eagle, much better than Cygnus. I never did understand why you ask to be called Q when you have an old family name.’’  
‘’Of course you like my name Myke, since you were the one who named me. It was quite a coincidence Mother had gotten interested in constellations.”  
''I have no idea what you're on about.''  
Q held in the snort with an iron will. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found some more plot behind my winter shoes.....
> 
>  
> 
> Since they all have such fancy middle names I decided to give Sherlock Corvus which means the Raven.....even tho the fucker didn't fly when he needed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
